


Safe In Your Arms

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their story could not end like this, Tauriel did not want it to end this way. But Dwarves are tough to dispose of... When she finds Kili to be alive, she couldn't be more relieved, but what does it mean for them both? Where do they go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For Kiliel week on tumblr

The winds of winter blew cold across the land, sweeping down from the Lonely Mountain and through Dale. It was especially so upon Ravenhill, where a separate battle had raged. Down bellow, in the clash of armies of Men, Elves, Dwarves and Orcs, the sounds of the fight were dying down at last. Some of the Great Eagles circled overhead, their arrival changing the tide, but the meaning- end result- was the same.

The battle was over now.

Up on Ravenhill, Tauriel had slowly made her way back up the stone cliffs from where she had fallen; from where she had latched onto Bolg, in furry and anguish, and pushed him off the ledge. She had fallen, but survived. The light gust managed to blow some snow into her face as she made the climb, but the few tears that escaped her eyes stung more bitter than the snow.

Kili was still up there. He was still where they had fought Bolg together. The brunet had jumped in to her rescue and they tried to fight Bolg. But Kili, the archer and young prince, had fallen in battle.

Still he remained in her thoughts, fueling what little energy she had left.

When the she-elf returned to the place where Kili was slain, she found him in the same place where Bolg had harshly dropped him. He hadn't moved from where he lay, not that Tauriel was expecting anything different. She had wanted to believe that Kili could somehow still be alive, that his wound was not so fatal after all, but she knew- she had seen it herself. She had seen the weapon driven through.

Uneasily, feeling sick with grief she was trying to hold back, Tauriel walked over to Kili, her feet trudging in the dust of snow. She knew the truth was that Kili was gone. His eyes weren't going to open and he wasn't going to smile cheekily at her. The energetic dwarf she had grown fond of was gone.

Tauriel fell to her knees beside Kili and swallowed hard. Snow had caught in his long brown hair, and she combed a hand through it as she pushed the bangs away from his eyes. Looking at his face- if only he was really sleeping as he appeared- Tauriel couldn't help but feel regret. She shouldn't have gone with Legolas, she should have gone to the mountain with Kili and the other three Dwarves with him when the offer presented itself, put forth by Kili. Maybe then this would not have been the outcome.

She had saved him once, healed him from the poison of the arrow that had made him ill and on the verge of death. In the end he was gone all the same. It was as if her work had been undone, that saving him before was all for nothing. This time Tauriel hadn't been able to do anything. But that wasn't the only thing undone.

There was a stone in her pocket that Kili had given Tauriel upon their departure on the shore. The first time they met, he explained it was a gift from his mother, his 'promise', and when they parted Kili passed the promise to Tauriel.

It was what made her heart ache the most. The promise was broken.

Tauriel closed her eyes and let a sob escape her. She'd always restrained herself to be strong in the face of anything, having been trained as part of the Elven Guard of Mirkwood, but Kili's death had shattered that mask. She leaned over him to gather him into her arms and pull him to her lap, though the motion strained her back, aching from where Blog had tossed her against some steps. She nuzzled the Dwarf's shoulder and thought of the promise now broken, how much Kili meant to her, how he had captured her heart...

Is this what love was? Was it so cruel and painful when it was meant to be warm and light like the stars?

Suddenly there was a twitch of movement and a moan bellow her. The she-elf opened her eyes and pulled away, hope swelling in her chest. She dared herself to look down at Kili, and the first thing she noticed was a gloved hand had moved down to cover the wound, a hand that belonged to Kili.

She snapped her attention to his face, and she saw hazy brown eyes barely open, but directed at her.

Could this really be?

“Kili?” She ventured, a soft whisper as her heart thudded against her chest.

His lips parted to say something, but whatever it was going to be turned into a horrible cough. “T-Tau...riel....?” He said when he could catch his breath, each exhale he could get turning white in the cold air. Kili's voice was barely audible.

“Shh; I'm here.” She stroked his face and tried to smile, not caring if he saw her tears.

“I thought- thought you were-” He hissed and pressed his hand down hard over the wound. His lips curled into a smile when it passed. “You're alive.”

Tauriel placed her hand over his. “Yes. And the battle is over now. We've won and the mountain belongs to the Dwarves again.”

An expression of relief crossed his face. “ 'M glad.”

Kili's eyes slipped shut again and Tauriel tensed, fearing the worst, that this time he had permanently slipped away from her and into death. “Kili?” She pressed two fingers to his neck in search of a pulse. Yes, there was one; a faint, slow flutter against her touch.

For the time being he was alive, but he needed to be seen to immediately.

Tauriel placed a loving kiss to his forehead. His skin was chilled. “Don't worry; I'll keep you safe. Let's get you home.”

 

* * *

 

She carried Kili in her arms, carefully making her way down Ravenhill and trying to find the other Dwarves as well. As much as she wanted to stay by his side, she knew Kili belonged with the others and it was the best place for him to be. Kili belonged with his people. Tauriel was an elf, not meant to be among them. At least she could do was return him to the Company.

From time to time, she would look down at his face, pale yet peaceful. Hopefully he was still unconscious and not dead. “Hang in there, my sweet prince.”

When she got further down, she was met with two Dwarves. Nether was the leader of the company who she'd met before in Mirkwood. However, she did recognize the one with the hat, Bofur, as she was later introduced to. She remembered him from Laketown, first encountering him the moment before she had been regretfully intending to follow Legolas. The Dwarf had been bringing back the very plant that was the key to curing the poison that had been destroying Kili.

“I know you.” She spoke.

When they saw Tauriel carrying the younger Durin brother, they ran up to her, asking questions. She kneeled down, still holding him to show the Dwarves their prince. Tauriel explained that he was unconscious, but gravely injured.

They looked shocked that she could confirm Kili was alive, explaining that they had been asked to retrieve the bodies of the two brothers... under orders of the King Under The Mountain. They hadn't thought the brothers lived.

 _'So Thorin Oakenshield survived.'_ She thought.

She then had another thought. When she had been franticly searching for Kili on Ravenhill, she had stumbled across the body of the elder brother, another she remembered from Laketown. Fili, the blond Dwarf who had constantly stayed by his brother's side when Tauriel had cured Kili from his illness. She lingered there only briefly before continuing on, this discovery only increasing her fear for Kili.

“His brother- Fili...”

Bofur glanced from the other Dwarf with him to Tauriel. “His brother's alive, in a similar state.”

Fili was alive? She had seen his body... but apparently that hadn't meant he was dead.

It was a strangely sweet comfort. “It seems Dwarves are tougher than they appear.” She replied, smiling down at the brunet. “Kili will be relieved to know that when he wakes.”

Tauriel allowed the two Dwarves to take Kili from her, but pressed on the urgency of treatment. She was still torn about whether to follow or take her leave, but the Dwarf in the hat stayed back and grabbed her arm.

“We might need you. You've helped us once.”

That was enough to convince her, and with a simple nod, she went with them.

She was being lead by her heart now, and by that notion, she wanted- needed- to know Kili was going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

When Kili opened his eyes, a slow process, the first thing he was able to comprehend in his mind was that he was no longer cold, no longer feeling the cold air from the outside seeping into his body. He wasn't even outside. Odd considering the last thing he remembered was being up atop Ravenhill. He was somewhere else away from the fight, lying in a bed.

He tried to move to get a better look at his surroundings, but the moment he attempted to sit up, he felt a sharp pull in his abdomen. Pain registered through the haze of his mind and he collapsed back against the pillows that he now realized had been resting behind his head. Giving a huff, Kili lifted a hand- though the whole arm felt weighed- and felt at the spot where the pain originated. He felt bandages over his stomach through the fabric of his shirt.

Oh right. He remembered getting stabbed. He must have survived it somehow- Dwarves are tough to kill- this injury being the end result. He's survived the battle. From the gates of Erebor to on the ruins of Ravenhill.

But the question remained: Where was he? He didn't think he was dead, so where was he? Where was Tauriel? The last thing he remembered from the fight was her face, knowing that she was alive. She was safe, right?

Where was Fili... Thorin... Bilbo... anyone of the Company? Where was everyone?

But as the thought these questions something occurred to him that he had overlooked but now recalled; a harsh memory. His brother had not survived. Kili had seen him fall.

Kili sunk back against the pillows in defeat, tears coming to his eyes at the thought of Fili. His beloved big brother was dead, and he had no idea what had become of his uncle or anyone else.

He let exhaustion and sorrow overtake him and lull him back into unconsciousness, suddenly reasoning it was easier to sleep. He didn't want Fili to be dead. And as he drifted off, he wished Tauriel was here. Then at least he would have some comfort.

 

* * *

 

He woke sometime later, not that he was keeping track of time. The wound he felt throbbed in pain, and he found it easier to keep his eyes shut, willing it to stop. However, pain hadn't woken him, but the sound of a door.

The sound of footsteps as light and gentle as a breeze made tiny sounds off the stone floor, and, listening, that sound Kili knew. He listened to the sound- those footsteps sounded near- and felt a hand brush briefly over his own. He decided it was time to open his eyes, and so he did, tilting his head to the side.

Kili saw someone near him; tall, female, long red hair that was oh-so lovely. He knew this too. He knew this person here- her. She wasn't looking directly at him, placing a wood cup on a stool, but her face he was happy to see though she looked downcast. Kili found the strength to speak, to call to her.

“Tauriel.” He spoke, quiet.

The she-elf froze, and slowly she turned to him. She looked as in disbelief, but also relieved.

“Kili...!” Her voice whispered, lovely as he remembered. She sat down on the bed and leaned over him, a hand hesitantly hovering near his face as though afraid to touch.

He tried once again to sit up, but the instant he grimaced in pain, feeling that sharp pull again, the hovering hand moved to his shoulder and pushed him back down, carefully.

“Lie still.” She urged.

“Heard that one before.” Kili muttered in return.

“You were delirious from fever at the time.”

“But I remember.”

She gave a sigh. “You're still healing. That wound is more serious than the arrow wound, though both nearly killed you.”

“What of you? Are you hurt?”

“No, just a mess of bruises on my back. No serious damage; the healers assured me so.”

He managed a smile, but it faded just as quickly. "Water?" Taruiel reached over to the cup that was on the stool and placed her free hand behind Kili's head, tilting it up. She brought the cup to his lips and asked him to drink- it was water. Gratefully he did so. “Where am I?” He asked when she took it back and set it aside.

“Inside the mountain- Erebor.”

Erebor; the very place the Company had set out to reclaim from the dragon Smaug. It was the goal of their quest. On Ravenhill, in his fading consciousness, Kili vaguely remembered Tauriel telling him that the mountain belonged to the Dwarves again. Smaug was dead, the battle was over, the quest was truly completed.

“I brought you down from Ravenhill and returned you to the Company.” She continued. “With the aid of some of the Elf healers, once you were stable you were moved to one of the rooms in the royal wing for rest.”

“Then... the mountain is ours again... As it should be.”

Tauriel nodded. “I have news for you as well, now that you're awake.”

Dread knotted in Kili's stomach. He knew his brother, Fili, was dead. He'd seen him fall down and crash at his feet. Was this going to be more bad news? He didn't know what happened to Thorin- would she tell him that his uncle was dead as well?

“Thorin.” Kili started.

“Fear not.” A small smile reappeared on her lips. “The King Under the Mountain lives, as does the rest of the Company, and the halfling.... and your brother as well.”

The brunet's breath caught in his throat.

“F-Fili?!” He croaked. “He's alive?! How? I saw him fall!”

“He survived somehow. He's unconscious, but your Company's healer, as well as a couple of our Elvish healers, says he will recover.”

Tears came to Kili's eyes, but they were tears of joy. To know his brother was alive even after his fall brought him so much relief and joy. A tad concerned to think what the extent of his injuries might be, but happy all the same.

“Thank Mahal.” He said low, leaning his head back.

A moment of silence passed, and then he felt Tauriel shift closer to him before speaking again. “I feared you would not wake.” She whispered.

Kili looked up at her, finding the she-elf was looking down at his hand, directing her gaze away from him. He knew it might be better not to ask the question that came to mind, but he did anyway.

“How long?”

She sighed. “It's been four days since I brought you down from Ravenhill. Four days since the great battle- 'The Battle of the Five Armies', they sing.”

Four days he'd been asleep, as well as his brother. Had Tauriel been here all this time? It made more sense to him that she would have returned to the forest of Mirkwood with that tall blond archer elf and the rest of them.

“And you're here. What does Thorin think about an elf wandering the halls of the mountain?” Kili asked. “Shouldn't you be with the Elven guard back in Mirkwood?”

“He has not said much to me, I knew from the start he would not approve of me being here in this sacred place, but he has tolerated my presence after your comrades, Oin and Bofur, told them of your illness while in Laketown and of the Orc attack, and after.”

Kili remembered. He was sick, poisoned by the arrow that had wounded him when they were escaping from the Elves. Tauriel saved him in Laketown, cured him and made him well again. Kili thought she had looked like an angel then, and he still thought that now as he looked upon her.

“As to the latter of your questions,” She continued. “Thranduil banished me. I have no where else to go, so here I remain. I offered my help to you and the wounded.”

Kili's expression changed to one of sympathy. He reached for her hand. “Oh, Tauriel...”

Tauriel shook her head, but surprisingly took his hand in return. “I should have seen it coming, but you need not worry.”

He squeezed her hand. “Don't have to be- I'm glad you're here, my starlight. I'm only sorry about what happened to you. That Elf King is none too smart to get rid of someone with your skill.”

But Tauriel looked taken aback, stuck on something he said.

“Your... starlight?”

He was confused for a second, but then he chuckled. Maybe part of his brain was still half asleep. “Yes, you are.” He really thought that of her. That week he and the rest of the Company were in the Mirkwood dungeons, he saw her often. And they talked, on and on, sharing tales and other things.

He'd been captured by her from the start, and now was a better time than any to express what he felt.

“What I said when we parted on the shore; I meant it, every word. All of it.”

Tauriel seemed to be stilled into silence, processing what Kili had said to her. At the very least Kili wanted her to know. A moment later she visibly relaxed and she looked at him, green eyes seeming bright.

“You silly, foolish Dwarf.” The she-elf said, leaning forward again, but closer to his face. “And to answer your question you spoke in delirium- yes.”

Said question was one spoken when the Dwarf was still recovering from the healing magic that drew the poison out of his body. “Do you think she could've loved me?” He had asked while reaching weakly for her. When he later realized what he said, he was mortified and embarrassed, but it was what had fueled his confession at their parting.

The realization hit Kili, but before he had a chance to voice it, Tauriel's lips found their way to his. She smelled of the forest and Kili melted into their kiss, bringing a hand up to the side of her face as he pulled away slightly and came back for another.

Deep down, when he had been traveling across the lake to the Lonely Mountain, Kili had feared he would never see her again, but he found her, or more-so she found him. She called for him on Ravenhill and they fought Blog. Now here she was again, so close, together, and hopefully she was here to stay.

Tauriel was his Amralime, and he hoped this meant she felt the same.

They pulled away for air, and that was when she said quietly, “I knew what you meant by 'Amralime'.”

Kili couldn't help but chuckle. “I knew you did, my starlight.”

At the repetition of this apparent newly acquired nickname, Tauriel rested her forehead against Kili's. She's so much taller than him, but here together they're on the same level. “I think I like that.”

They stayed like that for a while, content to being close to each other, perhaps taking comfort in the fact that they were both alive. They didn't say a word, only the silence that their presence shared in this space. Kili constantly ran his hand through Tauriel's hair and only the sounds of their breathing filling the void.

But soon it was Kili that broke the silence first, looking up at Tauriel with sad eyes.

“I want to see Fili.”

 

* * *

 

It was a bit of a struggle, first to get Kili to sit up. He insisted repeatedly that he could do it himself, but quickly gave into accepting help from the she-elf. She put a hand on his back and the other on his stomach and helped him upright. That was the first hurdle. Tauriel had been concerned about the wound that had almost killed him, worried that the stitching might tear. The next step was to get him on his feet. After laying on his back for four days it was not an easy task, but Tauriel was able to get him moving and he quickly regained his footing, though shaky.

Kili was bent on seeing his brother, despite his own weak condition. Tauriel understood this; she had known since Laketown that the brothers were close, a deep bond tying them together. Her concern lied in making sure Kili didn't overexert himself while still recovering. Though she was going to help him and would carry the Dwarf to his older brother if she had to.

He did lean on her for the majority of their walk- Fili was in another room at the end of the hall- but she didn't mind. All she cared was that Kili is here and alive.

They ran into a couple Dwarves along the way, friends and comrades from the Company who were checking on Fili as well and had been on their way to see Kili. They greeted Kili and Tauriel gladly, mostly Kili at seeing him up and about. They each asked how he was recovering, and the young brunet assured them he was fine.

It had started with Kili, but slowly Tauriel found herself thinking differently about Dwarves than she had prior to the Company's arrival in Mirkwood. She no longer thought the things she had been taught of Dwarves, and if anything, the relationship between her and Kili was proof of that change.

Soon enough, she guided him to the room where his brother rested. She didn't say anything, only showed him the door, and allowed him to step in first. Tauriel followed after him.

The blond Dwarf might have looked to be sleeping, but Tauriel had assisted in tending to his wounds. She knew the extent. She could only watch as Kili moved away from her and limped to his brother's side. He looked down at Fili for a moment before reaching a hand out to brush his finger's against bandages that were wrapped around Fili's head.

It was a bittersweet pang Tauriel felt at this scene of the two Dwarf brothers. They, alongside Thorin Oakenshield, had been the first she assisted with healing (though Thorin had kept insisting he was fine and didn't want Tauriel near him because she's an Elf). The injuries all three of them had acquired were brutal- she had been there when Blog put that mace right through Kili- but she thought Fili's were the worst.

He survived the fall and the wound in his back was the worst, but he had sustained a few broken bones and possibly a concussion along side that injury caused by the blade Azog put in him. There was worry he might not be able to walk when he wakes. Tauriel didn't have the heart to tell this to Kili, however.

“He's alive.” Kili said again.

She stepped up to the brunet, ready to offer comfort if need be. She could sense his doubt and sadness about seeing his brother in this state. “He's shown signs that he is recovering. He will wake soon enough, that I'm sure of.”

“Still- this-” Kili's hand moved away, instead taking up Fili's hand. “He's my brother, Tauriel. He's always been there for me, always had my back. He's the more protective one between us, being the older brother and all, but... I wish I could have done something. I should have gone with him instead of splitting up like we did.”

“Both of you might have been lost then.” She reached out and placed her own hand on Kili's shoulder. “He's going to be alright.”

After a moment, Kili let go of Fili and grabbed onto Tauriel's hand. “I know.... Tell me it's going to be okay.”

She kissed Kili's head. “All will be well.”

He turned to her then, and pressed his head into her side. She held him close, her arms around him.

 

* * *

 

Kili didn't say much on the way back to his room, and Tauriel could tell his brother was on his mind. She'd observed their closeness in Laketown, Fili stayed by the younger's side while Tauriel worked on the healing, and for much of after he was there with Kili. Tauriel had not been there when Fili was supposedly killed and dropped from a cliff, but Kili had. She couldn't imagine how haunting that must be.

She helped Kili back into bed, despite protests that he could manage fine on his own. She grew concerned and tense whenever he showed signs of pain.

“Are you alright?” She asked, propping pillows behind Kili.

The Dwarf tried to give her a smile. “I'm fine. Nothing to worry yourself over.”

Still, she wasn't convinced. “Let me check your wound. The bindings need to be changed regardless unless you want a repeat of Laketown.”

“That was poison, not an infection. I'm not dying.”

Tauriel pursed her lips, a hand curled into the sheets. She had saved him in Laketown from poison, but she had watched him almost die on Ravenhill. The memory was still fresh and horrible in her mind.

“You almost died, twice. I'd rather it not come to pass thrice.”

Kili's face turned somber, and he reached up a hand to caress her face. Callused skin, but gentle touches.

“I'm not going anywhere.”

Tauriel bowed her head, and was able to smile. She wasn't going to let him fall.

Kili consented to having the wound checked over, though sitting up again, with her assistance, he made a few joking comments. Much like the one he first made when they met. He leaned forward to pull his shirt off over his head, but he paused, looking in pain.

“Would you like some help?” The she-elf offered.

“No, no; I got it.” He tried again and pulled it halfway off before he made a noise and he pressed his hand to the wound. Tauriel could see the cloth covering said wound peaking out from under the hem.

She made a 'tsk' noise and brought the shirt back down to see his face. He looked frustrated. He truly was a stubborn Dwarf.

“Your wound is still healing, you will feel strain.”

“I can take it. It's-”

“Kili, please.”

They shared a glance, and then he sighed. Tauriel went to work on helping the Dwarf.

She was able to carefully work Kili out of his shirt, trying dearly to avoid causing pain. Once that was off, she set it to the side, and she took in the sight of Kili before her. She skimmed down over his skin, noting he had a fine build, yet fit of any archer. Bruises he sustained from the fight had accumulated across his skin, but they were healing.

“Like what you see?” Kili asked, giving one of his patented cheeky grins.

“Don't be difficult now.” Tauriel replied with a slight chuckle.

Her eyes flitted down to the cloth wrapped around his torso. It hurt to think that this is what almost killed him, that she almost lost him. She gently unwound the cloth to expose the wound, getting a better look.

The stitching had been able to close the wound and held up well, but it was still an ugly sight. Right in the middle of Kili's body. It was a miracle he survived, and just looking at it brought back the memory of that day, seeing Kili get stabbed and his eyes only on her as he fell into unconsciousness that she thought was death taking him.

Kili noticed her spacing out and looked down at himself. He pulled a face. “That bad, huh?”

“Most likely will leave a scar.” Her hands brushed over the stitching that held the skin together and Kili flinched, giving a hiss. She snapped her head up at him, looking for signs of discomfort. The wound was probably still sensitive. She muttered a quiet apology before she continued. “Everything looks well. I'm going to apply a salve to it and apply new dressings.”

“I trust you.”

She frowned. “I should have gone with you to the mountain.”

“No, it was probably better you stayed with Legolas.” Kili countered. “Thorin... Uncle was overcome by gold sickness when we got there. If you had come with us, who knows what might have happened to you while he was in that state. If he had put you in any sort of danger... I don't know what I would have done.”

She had not known this, even when she received brief details about how this whole mess started. The Orcs had taken them all by surprise, so much of the dispute was lost in the fight. He may have a point if that was the case, and she didn't doubt it, but she wondered if things would be different if she had gone with him.

“He's- I hate admitting this- Legolas is an excellent warrior. I'm sure he watched out for you.”

“He did, but he's nothing like you.”

He stayed quiet while she worked, first cleaning the wound with water. What was there to say between them anyway? It was as if they didn't need to say anything. Kili tried staying still, not that she would hold it against him. Tauriel understood that a wound of this severity would take a while to heal and he was doing the best he could.

She was starting to apply the salve when he spoke again.

“Tauriel, I was thinking...”

“Yes?”

“On Ravenhill... when Bolg stabbed me- you looked so sad.”

She paused, her eyes avoiding. It was only a moment's pause, returning to applying the salve. “I thought he had killed you. I couldn't get to you in time, and I felt in despair.”

“But I didn't want you to be sad. It was okay.”

Tauriel shook her head, not meeting his eyes. “No it wasn't.”

“When I looked at you, all I could think... 'don't cry, Tauriel. It's okay. Just don't cry, Armalime'.”

There it was again. Hearing it made her heart quicken. She knew what the meaning was, it had been clear when he first spoke it, but it had been in shock she said she didn't know. She was realizing how she felt about Kili, having known since he spoke to her in delirium, since she had chosen to cure him from poison. But she didn't think that, being an elf and all, he would have spoken something so great to her.

They were different than the rest of their respective kinds.

She finished applying the salve and put re-dressing the wound. “Is that why you were crying?” She blurted out, not thinking it through.

Kili tensed under her touch, but it wasn't out of pain. She decided now to meet his eyes, and looking into his eyes she saw solemness.

“Not just.” He said, soft. “I was worried he was going to go after you. I regretted leaving you to face him alone, not knowing if you would be safe, and I wanted you to be safe.” His hands came up to hers. “I had a moment of consciousness alone up there while my blood spilled on the snow. You were gone, and I thought the worst. But now you're here. You're safe, my brother and uncle are safe, everyone's safe, and I am thankful for that.”

Tauriel didn't know what to say, but it was the most selfless thing she had ever heard. He truly was a foolish and reckless Dwarf, but she love him all the same.

She finished the binding and tied it off, finding the words to speak.

“We're both alive, and that's what matters.”

Kili nodded and Tauriel helped him slip his shirt back on. He stared at her for a moment before capturing her lips again. Tauriel returned it, engaging a slightly deeper kiss before they parted again. Kili lay back down in bed and held his arms out open, inviting. “Lie with me?”

“You're still wounded. I don't know if it's a good idea.”

“You're not going to hurt me, promise.”

Just like the stone in her pocket. “Alright.”

He moved over in bed and the she-elf lay down beside him, mindful of his injury. When she was settled, Kili moved to rest his head on her chest, curling up against her. Tauriel reached into her pocket and took out the stone, feeling it was the right moment to give it back to him. He didn't say anything, but took it gladly.

What a shocking sight this would be for anyone outside of themselves in this moment. A Dwarf and an Elf sharing a bed. Unheard of.

“Where will you go now that you are no longer with Mirkwood?” He caught some of her hair and played with it absently.

Tauriel considered the question, but already knew the answer. She had decided it when she stayed to heal him in Laketown, when she went back for him on Rvanehill.

“I could travel this world, see what it has to offer, like I've always dreamed.” She said. “But I've decided. I said it before that I will stay here, and that is what my decision is. It will not be easy, but you've already won my heart.”

“Then I will make it my duty as a Prince of Erebor to be by your side.”

Tauriel couldn't help but lean down and kiss him again.

“Amralime.” He whispered.

“Yes.”

She was all too happy he was alive. She would keep him safe like he had done for her on Ravenhill.

 

* * *

 

Sometime later in this embrace, Tauriel's arms around him, the she-elf had drifted off. Kili thought she must be tired; who wouldn't be after what had transpired days before? It was almost like she had been holding just how tired she was until now. Resting against her chest, he was content to listening to her breathe. She was safe, and they would both be okay.

What he had said to her before, about the fleeting moment in the snow as he was fading, was the truth.

Kili had woken on Ravenhill alone. He was aware through the fog clouding his mind that he had been wounded gravely, aware that he was bleeding out. Managing to put a hand over his wound to try and stop the bleeding, the brunet had looked around for Tauriel. He didn't think she couldn't hold her own against Bolg- oh she was very capable of that- but though he lay there on the edge of death he worried about her. She was no where to be found when he woke. Where did she go? Had Bolg-?

Kili convinced himself of the worst, whispering her name, and resigned himself to death. He had thought Fili, Thorin, and now Tauriel were dead, and he had failed them and the Company.

But no, they were all well and within the mountain. His brother would wake soon, his uncle had reclaimed the throne, Tauriel was by his side all this time, and the Company was safe. The quest that they had set out to complete months ago was at an end, and now they could truly rest.

There was still work to do- restoring Erebor, maybe some political fallout and probably boring meetings to come- as he had known now were obvious effects from this quest and the great battle. On top of that Kili knew would be the troubles of managing his new blossomed relationship with Tauriel.

What Tauriel had said was true- their relationship would be a difficult one, and a great shock to Dwarves and Elves alike, but Kili was willing to stand by her. Everything was going to get better, it was going to be okay now.

The quest was over and he could rest at ease, and wait for his brother to awaken so he could tell him the good news.

Closing his eyes for rest, Kili smiled, and he dreamed of his friends, starlight, and a fire moon like from the story he told Tauriel.

 


End file.
